teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Frogurt
"I can't let them get hurt! Look, I did not pay attention in history, okay?" -Future Frogurt Future Frogurt (未来の フログート, Mirai no Furogūto) is the Child of Demon Demi-Goddess Puddin and Galactic Tyrant Cooler, from a future timeline, where a cataclysmic event has happened to Conton city and as such lives a different life from the main timeline Frogurt. Biography Pre/Post-Xenoverse 2 After a cataclysmic event that destroys all of Conton City that results in the death of at least their mother, father, and grandfather Dumplin due to Future Trunks' catastrophic incompetence as head of the Time Patrol, Frogurt murders him to steal Tapion's sword and the time machine from him in an attempt to head to the past and stop the event from happening. The major problem they run into though is that due to a lack of records they have no idea which day the event happens, as such they have been jumping back an forth between present day and the future trying to prevent the Cataclysm from happening, with minimal success, it also does not help they did not pay much attention in history class. Coming to the past (Xenoverse 2) Frogurt's current trip to the past has placed them at the point in which their mother joined the Time Patrol, and joined themselves as a way to train. This resulted in them accidentally taking their mother's place for the "Special Mission" of fixing history. This however benefited them in their ultimate plan; kill Trunks before he can cause the cataclysm and take his place as head of the Time Patrol, by getting closer to Trunks to learn the duties of leader so they can do the job without making the same mistakes. It is currently unknown how they have not been detected by the Time Patrol even after causing so many disruptions to the natural flow of time. Appearance Frogurt's normal look mostly takes after their father due to the Freeza Race features such as the armor, blue armor head piece, red face stripes, body structure, ears, horns, and tail. From their mother they have her facial structure and features, light blue eyes, the armor is light gray to match their mother's skin tone, holes around the body, had their nails painted green, and a light blue Majin tentacle sticking out of the head. Frogurt with subtlety wears their mother's colors (Yellow pants, pink gloves, and green sleeves). Frogurt mostly appears in their 1st Form. As genes seem to have skipped a generation, Frogurt has their grandfather Dumplin's short stature, and their grandmother Towa's blue skin. As they came from the future after killing Future Trunks, Frogurt owns Trunks' sword. Frogurt's main outfit is the Elite Suit, while the fingerless gloves are from the Bio Suit. Since they are part Freeza Race Frogurt has very large feet and decides to not wear any kind of footwear. Personality They are known to be kind, but extremely paranoid from the cataclysm. They're highly obsessive due to being from a dystopian future. Frogurt is also mentioned to have morals similar to their mother rather than their father, though they will on occasion accidentally refer to Saiyans as "monkeys." Despite being Omnigendered, Frogurt does not seem to have a preference for pronouns used towards them as people have both referred to them as both "she" and "he." Frogurt has a close relationship with their mother Puddin and an even closer relationship with their father Cooler. Relationships Power Being a Freeza Race/Demon/Majin Hybrid, Frogurt, has a mix of all these race's abilities. They seem to get much of their abilities from the Freeza race side of the gene pool as they have are able to move at high speeds for extended periods of time. On the Demon side they are given a large amount of potential, use of Mana and proof of their God linage. On The Majin end, Frogurt has limited shape shifting, allowing them to make slight alterations to their appearance (such as hiding their more Majin-like features when they went back in time), as well as morphing their hand into a sword for combat. It was originally unknown if, like their mother, grandfather, grandmother, and uncle, they have access to The Fuck Box. However, Frogurt has later demonstrated the ability to use Dumplin's Fuck Box combo. Techniques Frogurt inherits powers from the Freeza Race, Demons, and the Majins. Frogurt carries equipment like their sword from Future Trunks after his murder and green Scouter. Frogurt utilizes both Mana and Ki to a level of balance, just like their mother and grandfather before them: # Frogurt's Last Blast: A powerful Beam attack learned from their Grandfather, Dumplin. They have had more success with using it then their mother. # Cream Beam: Derived from the Death Beam, a straight beam attack they learned form their father (usually fired in bursts of 3). # Frogurt's Cake Slicer (Rakshasa's Claw): Frogurt changes their hand into a sword and slashes it vertically and horizontally to create wide projectiles, it is some times followed up by teleporting in from of the opponent and slashing them. # FroYo Nova: A large ball of ki resembling a sun known as the Supernova, which Frogurt generates from his finger and flicks at the opponent. It is the same ability that Freeza used to destroy Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan race. Frogurt's father Cooler also knows this move and can create a bigger sphere than Freeza can, but Frogurt's use of the technique is specifically based off of Freeza's version. # FroYo Combo: Frogurt using their own version of the Justice Combination. # Frogurt Frenzy: Learned from Puddin's Puddin Pummel as Frogurt lands numerous punches and kicks while flailing. # Ginyu Force Special Combo: # Cold Stone Pose: Frogurt's take on the Final Pose, getting an increase in attack for a limited time. # Future Trunks' Sword: Frogurt owns Trunks' sword after killing him in the future. # Fuck Box Combo: Learned from their grandfather, Future Dumplin, Frogurt is skilled with this as the first time he used it, he defeated Slug and Turles easily before Trunks arrived (and didn't contribute much). # Kaio-What!?!: Frogurt amplifies their strength, speed, and Mana output to new heights and gains a red aura. # Unlock Potential/Potential Unleashed: Frogurt at some point unlocked their potential and referring to themselves as Mystic Frogurt (ミスティック フログート, Misutikku Furogūto), substantially increasing their base form and offensive capabilities. # Freeza's Race Transformations: As being partially of the Freeza Race, Frogurt can transform from 1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, all the way to 4th Form, and being a child of Cooler has a Fifth Form. # Ultimate Evolution: (究極進化; Kyūkyoku Shinka) Using the Ultimate Evolution, Frogurt can transform into Golden Frogurt (ゴールデンフログート, Gōruden Furogūto). Forms and power ups Base form- Their normal state. Compared to how much faster they defeated each opponent in the story, it's possible Frogurt a few steps stronger than both of their parents, even in base form. It can be further powered up with Potential Unleashed. Freeza Race Disguise- a form taken to blend into the past by using their shape shifting to hide their more Majin like features. Sometimes doesn't stop everyone from thinking why they look or feel familiar. Golden Frogurt (ゴールデンフログート, Gōruden Furogūto)- The Ultimate Evolution of their fathers' side of the family. Trivia * Before Frogurt's creation in Xenoverse 2, TFS already decided the name of Puddin and Cooler's daughter. ** In fanart, Frogurt used to be depicted as female to stay consistent with the original idea of Frogurt. *** Once created, it was later decided that Frogurt would be Omnigendered. *Frogurt is the fourth member of their family that wields a weapon, the first being their grandfather, Dumplin, who wields a sword crafted in the same style as Yamcha's. *Surprisingly, Frogurt actually cares for their uncle, Freeza, compared to their own father, as seen when Ginyu was in Trunks' body, they yelled, "This is for my uncle!" while slashing him with a sword. **Also shown that while he got the ability, Supernova, from their father, they do still laugh and flick the attack in a manner similar to what their uncle does to Planet Vegeta. **It is unknown, however, if these are true or just a way to get closer to his uncle as it was later shown that Cooler sent them to spy on Freeza. *Frogurt appears early as they were planned to be in Xenoverse 3 instead of 2. But since the Frogurt of 2 is from an (possibly) alternate future, the real and main timeline Frogurt may be the one to star in 3. ** Funnily enough, main timeline Frogurt is not even conceived yet, as Puddin and Cooler are not married as of this edit. *Whenever they use Supernova, they scream and make noises instead of laughing like their uncle Freeza. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:F.A.G. Category:Demons Category:Majins Category:Females Category:Waifus Category:Heroes Category:Future Characters